Awaiting Judgment
by Mignanonette
Summary: He figured, everyone has a forbidden fruit, and Mina Harker had been his. AlucardxMina


I Don't Own Hellsing OR Dracula :)

So,

explanation time:

Mostly Hellsing Universe, spoilers up to chapter 94. Also, this was written before the manga was complete, and thus is inconsistant with the series conclusion. Any Dracula references go towards the Francis Ford Coppola movie for the sake of romance and because Hirano Kouta says so. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! This may go down periodically for editing on account of my OCD.

Enjoy!

**EDITED: 06/04/2012**

WOAH. I do believe I have another story to finish that I've all but abandoned, and here I am editing my one-shot for the umpteenth time. Priorities, man... Anyway, I've pretty much re-vamped this, now with a whole new ending! A new ending that is now consistent with the series past chapter 94. It's been 5 years, so I do hope I've made vast improvements, I'd love some reviews, let me know if it's still any good. It's like the future me has Beta'd my story, she hopes you enjoy the edits, and so do I!

* * *

The staircase went on for what seemed like eternity, and he was close to the bottom. Everything seemed to glow red. Piles of skulls surrounded the steps Alucard now stood on, but that was nothing new. When you're a centuries old vampire, the thought of death ( hell, eternal damnation) doesn't faze you at all. He looked up towards the light, the salvation located at the summit, shining down almost mockingly upon him.

Funny.

How cliché this afterlife was turning out to be.

And this was purgatory, how lovely.

A thick, rank fog seemed to cover everything. Nothing could be seen downwards past the staircase but a pitch black abyss. That was when he heard _her_ voice.

"Of all the souls I should happen upon in death, I find my Prince" he smiled, she continued, "It's been a while, Count."

That voice, the one that had haunted his past one hundred years of unlife with what could have been. What should have been. He didn't have to turn around to know who had spoken.

Mina.

How he loved that woman. She had been like a drug to him, a very potent drug. A drug he was more than happy to be addicted to. And as common with the most potent drugs, he had lost everything in the pursuit. It began as pure lust. For reasons he never really understood, he was inexplicably drawn to her, and in the end, fell in love.

Yes, he loved Mina.

It was something he seldom admitted, and ultimately losing her to five mere humans had just been icing on the cake. He figured, everyone has a forbidden fruit, and Mina Harker had been his. Although, instead of resulting in straying from the path of God, he had, in some twisted form or another, found his way back.

"It seems the immortal No-Life king has, in fact, died."

Alucard spun around to face her as she closed the distance up to where he stood. "My dear, you died sixty years ago," how he had missed that warm smile of hers, "don't tell me you've been stuck here for so long"

"Ahh, you are mistaken," she sat down on a nearby stair, "because you were never destroyed, I was never truly…cleansed…of that cursed blood of yours. It seems I was caught somewhere in between human and inhuman. That doctor, he exhumed me, but I don't really remember ever dying. It was as if I were paralyzed. My body was dead, but my mind wasn't. He… the _things_ he did to me," Alucard sat down next to her, restrained anger written all over his features.

"Mina-"

"Don't," she blinked back her tears, "please, what's done is done, and it's not your fault because," she took a moment to compose herself, and when her eyes finally met his again, the mirth and amusement had returned to her expression, "because this all is entirely my fault, and the guilt falls entirely on my shoulders," she clasped her hands together in her lap, her gaze falling towards them, "how is it that I should be responsible for both sides in this war?"

"What do you mean?" his voice was scarcely above a whisper.

"Those Germans, they got their research for the artificial vampires from my blood, _your_ blood," she looked back up at him, "and one hundred years ago, if you hadn't become so infatuated with me, you never would have been caught. If I hadn't used our telepathic connection against you, the Hellsing Organization would not have such control over you, would not be so strong. That is to say, if it ever even came to be," Her smile fell.

He turned his back to her, "you didn't deserve this."

She rested her hand on his shoulder, "I'll have none of that, Count. What's that saying...No use crying over spilled milk?"

He laughed bitterly, "This is hardly spilled milk, Mina. I ruined you, soiled you, _damned_ you for my own selfish gains." She sighed heavily, turning around until they were back to back, and leaned against him. "I loved you, and I..."

"I don't mind you know. If I could go back in time, change anything, I wouldn't. I have no reason to," She paused, "You've never told me you loved me before, my Prince. It's good to know those feelings of mine were reciprocated."

For a while, they just sat there like that. Back to back, Hell burning below them, Heaven shining above them.

"I suppose we don't have much time left."

"And why is that?"

"My love, I won't be joining you in Heaven."

"What makes you so sure I'm going to Heaven? I drank your blood, willingly I might add. I committed adultery, slept with you while married to Jonathan."

"Mina, all of your sins lead back to me, you were cleansed the day that stake was driven through my heart. Have you asked for forgiveness?"

"Have you?" He chuckled.

"Mina, all the forgiveness in the world couldn't save me."

"I don't believe that," her hand covered his, grasping it reassuringly, "You've changed, for the better, I know it. At first...at first, I hated myself, for helping to concieve such a bondage between you and the Van Helsings," that smile returned, a warm relief gracing her features, "however...it seems to have done you more good than harm."

"Mina…" It was his turn to smile, "that good faith you place in people has gotten you into enough trouble as things currently stand. But, I believe you have the rest of eternity to reflect on such shortcomings." His hand pulled away, only to return her previous gesture.

"Mmm, I'll get right on that," His hand tightened around hers, Mina's voice quieting. "Vlad, this isn't over. You may have fallen, but you will get back up, and you will find a way to return."

"What-" She stood up abruptly, determination written in her eyes as she turned on him.

"You've made your mark on both of those women, metaphorically, and, I'm sure, _quite_ literally. They will finish this war, you've taught them well. However..." He rose to join her, but she simply stared at his chest rather than raising her head and establishing eye contact, becoming distant. "They still need you. Your necessity as the Hellsing family pet may no longer be required, but that was never your only role, was it?" Her depression was evident as she concluded, "I'm not the only female in that stilled heart of yours anymore." She placed her hand over his chest in emphasis.

The silence lingered a little while longer, until Mina seemed to snap out of her own thoughts, and she finally looked up.

"Well, I do believe that is everything I was supposed say."

"'Supposed' to say?"

"You should probably get going."

"Going? Where exactly am I to go?" He barked back, clearly becoming annoyed at her sudden, cryptic turn.

"You're smarter than that, Count," her tone held warning, "this is a rare and absurd second chance, do not waste it." And as he blinked, she was gone. He felt bereft of her presence more than ever before, and their conversation left him feeling at a loss.

_You will get back up, and you will find a way to return._

Going to Hell was no longer a solid truth, but an indefinite 'if' and he wasn't a fan of uncertainties.

_You will find a way to return._

He smiled to himself, "I'll get right on that."


End file.
